Tales of Spinner Racing/Through Polata's Eyes
So this is my first race tour...wow, this is fun...I can only hope to learn from the best...Hey, it looks like someone is going to say hi to me. "Hey, you must be new. My name is Zander. And yours?" "My name?" Wow, an actual pro who has been doing this for a while has asked me my name! This is amazing...I'd better reply... "You're actually asking me for my name? Well, my name is Polata. And yeah, I am new. I hope that one day I'll be really good. Everyone here looks like they are pretty good." "Yeah, they are, Except for the rich one over there. His name is Niles. Avoid him. He's really egotistacle. If you want to have fun, then hang out with the Goron over there, Darmino. He's very nice to everyone, even Niles. The Gerudo over there is Nubara. She's usually nice, but can be immature at times. "Thank you," Polata said. "That's the nice thing about this sport...you have Gerudos hanging out with Gorons hanging out with Zoras hanging out with Deku Scrubs hanging out with Hylians. Isn't it amazing?" Hmm, seems he left to hit on some girl...boy, she looks good, I'll have to say hi later...first I'll talk to that nice goron fellow...He beat me to the punch of saying hi. "Hello. My name is Dormino. And yours?" "Polata, thank you. I hope to be great some day, as great as everyone here. I mean, I already know that you have to know when to push your boundaries and when not to. At the same time, you can't be overconfident or underconfident. So what do you think?" "Yeah, I know that you'll be great someday. You just have to believe in yourself, and know when a day is not your day. You can't get overconfident, but at the same time you can't be underconfident...you've got to know your boundaries, and know when to push them and when not to..." Isn't that what I just said? "Thanks for the words of wisdom. See ya." Oh, here comes that rich man, Niles... "Hello. I'm Niles. I'm the best one here and the best liked. If you want to get good, just watch me." "Okay..." I reply. "By the way my name is..." "Not important, not until you win a race. Get out there and prove yourself, though don't be surprised if I beat you." Man, Zander was right, he is a jerk. But is he really as bad as Zander says? Oh, I'll go say hi to that Gerudo woman... "Hey, my name is Polata. And yours?" "Nubara. Hope you do well in the race." I think she likes me. Well, I have to do the small talk thing... "Yeah, same to you. I love this race. Everyone gets along well and everyone seems to be nice. Except for that Niles person. He's a jerk." Hmm, seems she's gone. Well, I'm gonna go take a pre-race nap. The race is about to begin. The First Race: The Fortress Run